20 Sierpnia 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3470 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3685); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3471 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3686); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Skąd się biorą misie, odc. 24 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Teddry trails, ep. 24); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 08:55 Budzik - Zioła i nie tylko 09:25 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 15; magazyn 09:35 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 24 - Jak wskrzesiliśmy Joachima Krausa (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 24 Jak Jsme Uzkrasili Joachima Krauseho); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000) 10:10 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 122 (odc. 122); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 11 - Galernica; serial komediowy TVP 11:25 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Rzecz o języku odc. 109; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 889; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 16/22; serial TVP 13:40 Letni seans filmowy - Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 17/22; serial TVP 14:35 Rok w ogrodzie 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 15:25 Klan - odc. 1278; telenowela TVP 15:50 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 11/18 - Jan; serial komediowy TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3472 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3687); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3473 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3688); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 79; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Lepiej powoli odc.5 (A little show); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Angelika wśród piratów (Indomptable Angelique) 81'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Francja (1967) 21:50 Moskiewska saga - odc. 17 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 17); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 22:45 Moskiewska saga - odc. 18 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 18); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 23:40 Teleexpress nocą 24:00 Dobre, bo polskie - Ekstradycja I - odc. 5/6; serial kryminalny TVP 00:55 Dobre, bo polskie - Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 9/9 - Karuzela; serial TVP 01:50 Dobre, bo polskie - Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie - Rozmowa 9. Andrzej, Teatr i Samotność; program dokumentalny 02:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:00 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 6 (31); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 05:50 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 7 (32); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 06:40 Przystanek praca 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Podaruj serce; reportaż 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Janka - odc.15 - Licytacja (Janka); serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989) 08:00 Szpital na peryferiach po dwudziestu latach - odc. 13 Obietnica (Nemocnice na kraji mesta po 20 letech, ep. 13, Slib) kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:45 Święta wojna - Red. Nacz. Bercik (181); serial TVP 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 36; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - odc. 141/162 Śmierć i podatki (MAGNUM P. I. s. 7 (Death and taxes)); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:30 Klinika pod kangurem - Odc 15/25 (Out There) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Australia (2004) 13:00 62 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Chopinowski - Duszniki Zdrój 2007; reportaż 13:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:55 Starter- magazyn aktualności 14:10 Fabryka śmiechu - (9) 14:55 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 2, odc. 10/13 (18) Zaufanie (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 2, ep. Confidence); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:45 Wakacje z Dwójką - Flipper - odc. 8/44 Zielony świr (Flipper ep. Green freak); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 4, odc. 10/24 (70) Żegnaj! cz. 2 (Jake and the Fatman, s. 4, ep. Goodbye! 9009 2/2); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 17:25 Biuro kryminalne - Bilet do Berlina; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata z Danem Cruickshankiem - Z Mali do Egiptu (Around the worlds in 80 treasures. Mali to Egypt); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 505; serial TVP 20:55 U fryzjera - Urodziny; serial komediowy TVP 21:25 U fryzjera - odc. 7 Krewniak z zagranicy; serial komediowy TVP 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:35 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 23; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.IV, odc. 8/23 (Crime Scene Investigation IV, ep. 408); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 00:15 Wino - historia kultury 39'; film dokumentalny 00:55 Zrozumieć Islam 46'; film dokumentalny 01:40 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Music Spot 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:55 Graczykowie - serial komediowy reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 09:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 10:00 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 11:00 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy reż. Mirosław Bork, Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2003 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 14:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:55 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny USA 2000 17:55 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 20:00 I kto tu rządzi - serial komediowy Polska 2007 20:30 I kto tu rządzi - serial komediowy Polska 2007 21:00 Bohater ostatniej akcji - komedia sensacyjna reż. John McTiernan, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, F. Murray Abraham, Austin O'Brien, Anthony Quinn USA 1993 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:50 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00:50 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 01:50 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:50 Telesklep 06:40 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 17/23 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 07:40 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Telesklep 11:55 Zorro - serial animowany odc. 13/26 12:25 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Lichwiarz - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 797-799 Polska 2003 14:20 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 18/23 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 15:20 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 132/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:20 Rozmowy w toku: Gospodarz domu nas terroryzuje! - talk show 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:30 Detektywi: Wygnana - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport - program informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Ty i tylko ty - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Krok od domu - serial kryminalny odc. 20/22 USA 2005 21:55 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 8/24 USA 2003 22:55 Kuba Wojewódzki: Anna Przybylska, Piotr Rubik - talk show 23:55 Firma - magazyn 00:25 Prawo ulicy - serial kryminalny odc. 9/12 reż. Milcho Manchevski, Brad Anderson (II), Daniel Attias i inni, USA 2002 01:35 Co za tydzień 02:00 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:00 Telesklep 03:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 06:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:35 Telesklep 07:40 Co za tydzień 08:10 Na powierzchni - serial science fiction 09:10 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 10:05 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny 11:05 Zabawa od kuchni - konkurs interaktywny 12:05 Telesklep 14:10 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 15:10 Nikita - serial sensacyjny 16:10 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 17:10 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 18:10 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny 19:10 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 20:10 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny 21:10 Bliskie zagrożenie - dramat sensacyjny 23:05 Przymierze z bronią - film sensacyjny 01:05 Czas zbrodni - thiller TV 4 05:45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:05 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Magazyn żużlowy 09:00 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona (40) - serial komediowy 09:40 Saint-Tropez (20) - serial obyczajowy 10:45 V.I.P. (9) - serial sensacyjny 11:45 Cała prawda - niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk-show 12:45 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 13:20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:30 Arabela (8) - serial familijny 16:10 Beverly Hills 90210 (40) - serial obyczajowy 17:10 TiVi Sekcja - talk-show 18:10 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 18:50 Saint-Tropez (21) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Niemiec 21:00 Kobiety za kierownicą - film dokumentalny 22:05 Szczęście na raty - komediodramat 00:15 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 00:55 Cała prawda - niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk-show 01:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02:35 Metallica - „Cunning Stunts” - koncert 03:30 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 06:15 Bajka za bajką - serial animowany 06:45 Zbuntowana - telenowela 07:30 Pogoda 07:35 Zew krwi - serial przygodowy 08:35 Andromeda - serial science fiction 09:30 Francja od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:40 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:45 Telezakupy 14:20 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 14:45 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:15 Łowca - serial sensacyjny 16:05 Bajka za bajką - serial animowany 16:40 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 16:55 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Zew krwi - serial przygodowy 18:30 Andromeda - serial science fiction 19:25 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Łowcy nagród - film sensacyjny 21:55 Pogoda 22:05 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 22:20 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 23:20 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa "Mulatka" - program rozrywkowy 00:25 Erotyczne zwierzenia - film erotyczny 03:10 Rybia nocka TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO 10:14 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:03 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:09 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:28 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda; STEREO 14:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:07 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:44 Pogoda; STEREO 22:47 16/16 - Pomarańcze z Chorużiwki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 O co chodzi? - Chodzenie, odc. 9 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:42 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:25 Kurier; STEREO 01:45 Pogoda; STEREO 01:48 O co chodzi? - Chodzenie, odc. 9 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO 10:14 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:03 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:09 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:28 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda; STEREO 14:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:07 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera 17.08.2007 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:58 E - lementarz - E - lementarz 7; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe - (20.08.2007 - 1; STEREO 18:33 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Teatr Wielki, Opera Nardowa - prem 04.06.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:58 Zaproszenie - Goni bocian żabę; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Powstańczy Krzyż Południa; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:53 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:04 Wiadomości sportowe - (20.08.2007 - 2; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:44 Pogoda; STEREO 22:48 16/16 - Pomarańcze z Chorużiwki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 O co chodzi? - Chodzenie, odc. 9 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:42 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:25 Kurier; STEREO 01:45 Pogoda; STEREO 01:48 O co chodzi? - Chodzenie, odc. 9 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Zygzaki - Kolor; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Zaproszenie - Tradycję trza pieścić jak babę... cz.I; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Punkt widzenia - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Biografie - Sopranista 46'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Polska z bocznej drogi - Klub dobrych serc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 44; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1272; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Żaglowce świata; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 M jak miłość - odc. 486; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Nie tylko o ... - Mazowszu w Izraelu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Nad Niemnem - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Opole na bis - Opole 2007 na bis - Superjedynki (2); koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Skarby przyrody - Park Dworski-Wielgoszcz 15:50 Zygzaki - Kolor; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Magazyn Medyczny - FAS.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:35 Punkt widzenia - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Niezwykli - Archanioł z cerkiewek wypędzony; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 44; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 3 - Ukarane łakomstwo; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1272; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Człowiek dwóch kontynentów 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zygmunt Skonieczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Warto kochać - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 41. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki "Ósmy grzech" - pieśni Włodzimierza Wysockiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Żydzi w Powstaniu Warszawskim 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Ferens, Anna Kowalewska Onaszkiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Punkt widzenia - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 44; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 3 - Ukarane łakomstwo; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1272; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Człowiek dwóch kontynentów 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zygmunt Skonieczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 41. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki "Ósmy grzech" - pieśni Włodzimierza Wysockiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Żydzi w Powstaniu Warszawskim 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Ferens, Anna Kowalewska Onaszkiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Salon kresowy - Basia z Podlasia; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 U pana Boga za piecem 95'; film TVP; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Jarocin po latach - Defekt Muzgó; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Bo we mnie jest seks - piosenki Kaliny Jędrusik (27. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław 2006); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Siedem czerwonych róż czyli Benek Kwiaciarz o sobie i o innych 69'; film TVP; reż.:Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk.:Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Piotr Garlicki, Jan Himilsbach, Henryk Hunko, Renata Kossobudzka, KRZYSZTOF KOWALEWSKI, ELIASZ KUZIEMSKI, WACŁAW KOWALSKI, WANDA ŁUCZYCKA, FERDYNAND MATYSIK; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Zezem - Śmiertelnie obrażeni; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Klub profesora Tutki - O słowie drukowanym 17'; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Borowski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Renata Kossobudzka, Kazimierz Opaliński, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Ludwik Benoit; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Matka i syn (Mat' i syn) 68'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA, Niemcy (1997); reż.:Aleksander Sokurow; wyk.:Aleksiej Ananisznow, Gudrun Geyer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 KFPP Opole - '84 - Martyna Jakubowicz; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 W poniedziałek rano (Lundi Matin) 122'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Otar Ioselliani; wyk.:Jacques Bidou, Arrigo Mozzo, Narda Blanchet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Hurricane Festival 2005 - David Bowie (David Bowie); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Hurricane Festival 2005 - The Cure (The Cure); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Człowiek, który kochał śmiech. Wspomnienie o Kazimierzu Brusikiewiczu 47'; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Telekino - Awatar, czyli zamiana dusz 59'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Wanda Koczeska, Jan Machulski, Henryk Boukołowski, Gustaw Holoubek, Kazimierz Rudzki, Krzysztof Litwin, Lucjan Zitrig, Ryszard Kotys, Stefania Kołodziejczyk, Inni Broński Bronisław i; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Książki na wakacje, cz. 8; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Lato z kinem czeskim - Sex w Brnie (Nuda v Brn) 103'; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2003); reż.:Vladimír Morávek; wyk.:Jan Budař, Kateřina Holánová, Miroslav Donutil; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Droga (The road); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Artyści o miłości (Kiss & Tell); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Strefa - Czytanie dramatu - Kompozycja w słońcu; widowisko kameralne; Dozwolone od lat 18 23:45 Strefa - Alfabet Polskiego Performance - Jerzy Bereś; magazyn; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Książki na wakacje, cz. 8; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Po drodze (Utkozben) 100'; dramat kraj prod.Węgry, Polska (1979); reż.:Marta Meszaros; wyk.:Delphine Seyrig, Jan Nowicki, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Piotr Skrzynecki, Djoko Rosic, Delphine Seyrig; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Hurricane Festival 2005 - Oasis (Oasis); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Hurricane Festival 2005 - Audioslave (Audioslave); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 10:00 Dzieje Polaków - Jagiellonowie; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kulisy III RP - Przy okrągłym stole; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Siła bezsilnych - Skazany na nieistnienie - rzecz o Rtm. Pileckim; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kontrowersje - Pragmatyk w matni; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Generał Anders; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Blisko coraz bliżej - Trwanie i przemoc odc. 3 18:40 Dzieje Polaków - Jagiellonowie - czas wojen; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Zakręty dziejów - Czasy gilotyny; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Siła bezsilnych - Wywołani z cienia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Blisko coraz bliżej - Trwanie i przemoc odc. 3 00:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 08:50 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 W sportowym stylu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Kolumbia - Niemcy ( I poł ); STEREO 10:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Kolumbia - Niemcy ( II poł ); STEREO 11:50 Z archiwum TVP - Jerzy Pawłowski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 12:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Tadżykistan - USA ( I poł ); STEREO 13:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Tadżykistan - USA ( II poł ); STEREO 14:50 Karate tradycyjne - III turniej; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 33 (.); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Sportowe wakacje; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Superpuchar Hiszpanii w piłce nożnej - Real Madryt - Sevilla FC; STEREO 18:00 Superpuchar Hiszpanii w piłce nożnej - Real Madryt - Sevilla FC; STEREO 18:50 Z archiwum TVP - Dziewczyna z charakterem; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Żużel - Indywidualne Mistrzostwa Europy Juniorów - Czestochowa 2007; STEREO 21:00 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 Magazyn Olimpijski (Magazyn Olimpijski) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Piłka ręczna - Międzynarodowy Turniej mężczyzn Kielce Cup - mecz finałowy; STEREO 23:45 Piłka ręczna - Międzynarodowy Turniej mężczyzn Kielce Cup - mecz finałowy; STEREO 00:35 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark 06:00 Opowieść wigilijna - film familijny reż. David Jones, wyk. Joel Grey, Patrick Stewart, Richard E. Grant, Ian McNeice USA 1999 08:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 USA 1998 09:00 Zbyt bogata: Tajemne życie Doris Duke - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. John Erman, wyk. Lindsay Frost, Lauren Bacall, Richard Chamberlain, Joe Don Baker USA 1999 11:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 USA 1999 12:00 Mąż na jeden weekend - komedia reż. David S. Cass Sr., R. Baxter, wyk. Tori Spelling, Abigail Breslin, Jordan Bridges, Christopher Cass USA 2005 14:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 31 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 15:00 Zbyt bogata: Tajemne życie Doris Duke - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. John Erman, wyk. Lindsay Frost, Lauren Bacall, Richard Chamberlain, Joe Don Baker USA 1999 17:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 USA 1999 18:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 31 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 19:00 Mąż na jeden weekend - komedia reż. David S. Cass Sr., R. Baxter, wyk. Tori Spelling, Abigail Breslin, Jordan Bridges, Christopher Cass USA 2005 21:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA 2004 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 2004 23:00 Domniemanie - thriller reż. George Mendeluk, wyk. Sean Allan, Chandra Berg, Jay Brazeau, Rhonda Dent Kanada 2006 01:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA 2004 02:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 2004 03:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 USA 1998 04:00 Opowieść wigilijna - film familijny reż. David Jones, wyk. Joel Grey, Patrick Stewart, Richard E. Grant, Ian McNeice USA 1999 Kino Polska 05:55 Komentarz: Jacek Fedorowicz 06:15 150 na godzinę: film 08:15 Do redakcji nadszedł list 08:50 Wypowiedź: Andrzej Barański 09:20 Niech cię odleci mara: film 11:05 Wypracowanie 11:35 Na wyjeździe 12:05 Pułapka: film 14:05 Tylko jazz 14:50 Cała naprzód: film 16:30 Podróż nr 104 17:25 Wypowiedź: Edward Lubaszenko 17:40 Ktokolwiek wie: film 19:30 Do redakcji nadszedł list 20:05 Roomservice: film 20:50 Wszystko będzie: film 21:10 W hotelu Syrena 21:30 Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz: film 23:20 O palec: film 23:40 Pułapka: film 01:55 Tylko jazz 02:25 Cała naprzód: film 03:55 Podróż nr 104 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku